Various devices are used in the collection of sap from a tree and in its transfer to a central processing unit. They include tap spigots which traverse outer layers of the trees to allow sap to be collected and directed to an array of tubular conductors. The latter are interconnected to one another by means of T-shaped connectors, or fittings, allowing the sap to be directed to a main tubular collector from which sap is vacuum pumped to a sap processing center.
The spigots and fittings are normally molded with nylon material (polyamide thermoplastic) while the tubings are molded with food grade flexible polyvinyl chloride or food grade polyethylene.
It has been observed that rodent animals, such as squirrels, frequently pierce or cut the tubes, mostly adjacent its connection to the tree tapping spigots or to the tube connecting devices or fittings. These animals then carry the spigots or spout tapping devices and connecting fittings to remote, usually hidden, areas where, it is believed, they gnaw them for no other reason than that they are rodent animals.